Flow
Flow is a female seawing animus and only daughter to Shell and Tidal. The rest of her tribe believed she was Queen Coral's long lost daughter and her parents stole the egg, until Tsunami appeared. Biography Flow was born two years before Queen Coral's egg vanished from the royal hatchery. Despite this, other dragons thought she was the Queen's daughter. She has lived most her life shrouded in suspicion and gossip. When she was four, she discovered she was in fact an animus, after making her father's tail turn bright pink. This was kept secret by the family in fear that it would ignite more rumours about the young dragonet. She had trouble making friends at school so she became shy and quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself. In the end she made a small but tight group of friends- Bubble, Clam, Seaweed, Cuttlefish and Guppy-who found her pleasant enough to hang out with. At the age of six, she found out about the shocking Royal Seawing Massacre and Albatross. She became scared about her soul and sanity. This lead her to cast a complex soul-protection spell. She was relaxing on the shore of an island when she encountered a Skywing named Sparks. The Skywing was flying over head when Flow saw him drop into the water. She leapt up and dived into the ocean to pull him out. She found him unconscious and waited for him to awake. When he did, Flow started questioning him on why he was there but found he couldn't remember. The Skywing had been flying for days until he finally passed out of exhaustion. Flow then silently enchanted a piece of seaweed to energize anyone that consumes it and gave it to Sparks, telling him it relieves fatigue. He was amazed by the result. The two were chatting for ages until it started to get dark. Flow told Sparks she had to go but agreed to have weekly catch ups. The Flow of the Water SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Flow was on her island and saw Sparks. The two have a conversation. Some time later, Flow is getting schooled by Spout. After school, she goes to the village where she lives. She meets Anemone there, who is running away from Queen Coral, then the Queen. She tells Coral about Anenone and gets amethyst earrings as a reward. She tells her friends and then has to heal Seaweed with her animus magic from life threatening wound that Cuttlefish gave her. Flow introduces Guppy to Sparks, though it didn't go well. She then told Sparks about her being an animus. He then tells her that he was meant to go to Jade Mountain Academy but he wasn't. Flow meets her grandmother, Lophelia, and finds out her mother's adopted and she's related to the Queen. Lophelia tells her she needs to save Pyrrhia and gives her a cryptic message on where to go. She tells Sparks and they prepare to follow the directions given. They go to the Sky Kingdom and meet a scavenger, who Flow adopts and names Betsy. They find out Spout was following them and he joins the adventure. They get captured by Queen Ruby's guards and Sparks seems to betray them, but he wasn't. He helps them escape and they learn about a Skywing animus. They go to Possibility where Flow stays at a Sandwing's home with Sparks and Spout. They next day she witnesses Chameleon murder Spout. Sparks in the Sky Flow, along with Jeweldancer and Sparks, started to fly across the desert. They flew down to an oasis and stay there for the night, with some protest from Jewel. Flow then got angry because Sparks defended her when she could handle herself. Flow shook Sparks awake and they kept traveling. They almost got caught by guards but Flow enchants the sand around them to hide them. They found Jeboa's hut and discover that Jeboa had done an enchantment to protect the SandWings. Flow then shows Sparks and Jewel that their is limits of animus magic. A sandstorm starts, forcing them to take refuge. They then found out that they had gone the wrong direction and gone to the Scorpion Den. They went inside the Scorpion Den and realise that some of their items are missing. Flow tries to stop Sparks going after the thief, then meets the thief, Shrew. They hide from the murderer of Spout and discover his name is Chameleon. Flow, who had given herself future sight, sees Shadowcrawler and Chameleon in the future. They hide in time and watch Shadowcrawler kill Chameleon. Flow then takes the ability away as she does not like it. Flow becomes concerned someone is watching them and then Shrew's stolen treasure is stolen. Flow realises that Sparks is feeling sad. To her surprise and delight, Sparks declares he loves her. Flow tells Shrew she doesn't love him and they reach the Sand and Ice border. Suddenly Flow and Sparks freeze up. Flow awakes and calls Sparks over. They find Jewel covered in small wounds and a dying Shrew. Flow saves the two. Dancing on the Jewels Flow enchants items to protect the group from the cold and they go into the Ice Kingdom. Flow throws a snowball at Jewel's face, to everyone's pleasure. Flow creates a snow hut and they spend the night in it. They turn up to the Great Ice Cliff and become IceWings. They get caught by IceWings and are taken to the palace. They escape, and Sparks goes missing, causing Flow to get worried and yell at him when they find Sparks. Flow is then attacked by Sparks, but forgives him as he was under an enchantment. WIP Phenomena's Light WIP Appearance Flow has deep blue scales with dark purple fins. Her underscales are described as being a soft turquoise with flecks of emerald. Her eyes are blue-grey and large. Dragons often compliment her on her beauty. Her luminous scales resemble the pattern that royal Seawings have, leading her tribe to think that she has royal blood. She is said to not resemble her father in many ways. Personality As a young dragonet, Flow was extremely playful and adventurous. As she grew older, she became more reserved. To most dragons she's shy and quiet. Though, deep inside, Flow is quirky, eccentric and charismatic. She will sometimes come across as quite competitive. She seems quite emotionless but inside she is actually quite sensitive though she gets embarrassed and hides her feelings. Flow is also shown as fairly intelligent and artistic. Quotes Coming soon Relationships Shell Flow seems to have a healthy relationship with her mother. Shell's main goal in life is to protect her daughter from harm and prejudice. Tidal Tidal and Flow joke around with each other a lot, Tidal usually using 'faux authority'. Though Tidal isn't always around for Flow as he often works late. Bubble Bubble is one of Flow's best and only friends. Bubble enjoys complementing Flow and lifting her self-esteem. Clam Not much is known about Clam's relationship with Flow but they were close. Clam is now scared of Flow and her abilities. Seaweed Seaweed is a loyal friend of Flow's and will forever be grateful of the fact Flow saved her life. Cuttlefish Cuttlefish was a good friend of Flow's and one of her oldest. Cuttlefish is scared that Flow won't trust her for attacking Seaweed. Guppy Flow is close to Guppy. Sparks Flow and Sparks are good friends. Flow has feeling for Spark but Sparks may not return them, though he does jokingly flirt with her. Lophelia Lophelia is Flow's slightly pompous grandmother. She rather likes Flow . Queen Coral Queen Coral and Flow don't know each other well but Coral likes Flow. Queen Ruby Queen Ruby hates Flow and thinks of her as a rival. Prince Cliff Flow is one of Cliff's 'bestest friends'. He looks up to Flow and admires her. Selenite They didn't really know each other but Selenite sacrificed herself for Flow. Spout Spout used to think of Flow as a disrespectful student but after travelling with her he found her funny and a good company for him. Jeweldancer Jeweldancer doesn't think of Flow as a friend, only an ally. She doesn't like the Seawing but likes her more than Sparks. Trivia * Flow has royal heritage, given her luminous scales pattern and animus abilities. * She resembles Queen Coral and Tsunami. * She most likely has a crush on Sparks. * She enchanted herself not to be able to enchant through thought. ** Other known enchants include; turning Tidal's tail pink, soul protection, pencil levitation enchantment, possible enchantments to keep her safe, body temperature enchantment, shell to bracelet, another body temperature enchantment. * Flow is one quarter Nightwing, through her father. Gallery WIN 20180804 12 56 14 Pro.jpg|Flow by CT Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Work In Progress